Shining One
Summary The Shining One is the protagonist of Devil Survivor 2. Once an ordinary high schooler studying for his college entrance exams, his world is turned upside down when the Septentriones attack and besiege Tokyo. Now forced to battle these monsters with the demons he and his friends Daichi Shijima and Io Nitta call with the Demon Summoning Program, his actions will decide the fate of humanity and the world itself. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-B | At least 2-A | At least 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Hibike Kuze (Anime), Hiro Kageyama (Manga), The Shining One Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Age: 18 Classification: Human, God Slayer, High School Student | Administrator, Cosmic Entity, Higher-Dimensional Being Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Holds the Administrative Authority, which changes reality to match the user’s wishes), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Shining One can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | Same as before but on a higher scale and Administrator's abilities like Polaris, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation | Same as before but on a higher scale | Same as before but on a higher scale, Power Absorption (Can steal one of the powers used by his opponents, using this to seize Canopus' Four Prime Factors), Same as before but on a higher scale, Invulnerability (With the Four Prime Factor) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Tutorial Level Flynn) | At least City level+ (Can fight Septentrions and defeated Alcor, the strongest of them all) | At least Multiverse level+ (Defeated Polaris. Became an Administrator like Polaris) | At least Multiverse level+ (Killed Polaris) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed Canopus's core of existence, should be superior to both of them), can bypass conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scaled to Shiva's Pasupata) | Massively Hypersonic | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in Devil Survivor 2 Multiverse | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-City Block level |At least City level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level the Four Prime Factor making him nearly impossible to kill Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His cell phone | The Heavenly Throne, the Akashic Records | His cell phone | His cell phone Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscient | Average | Average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Early game | Mid-Game | Administrator | Polaris event and Triangulum Arc | With Canopus's Four Prime Factors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Heat Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Humans Category:Tier 1